gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chasing Pavements
Chasing Pavements ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der vierten Staffel, Die neue und die alte Rachel, und wird von Marley mit den New Directions gesungen. Marley sieht zunächst erst bei der Glee-Probe zu, ehe sie von Blaine entdeckt und von ihm auf die Bühne gezogen wird. Zeitgleich wechselt die Szene nach New York zu Rachel, die Kurt anruft und ihm beichtet, dass es ihr, entgegen ihrer vorherigen Behauptung, nicht gut geht, da ihre Tanzlehrerin sie hasst und durch ihre Zimmergenossin keine Ruhe findet. Er antwortet ihr, dass sie dann einfach mit jemand anderem zusammen ziehen und sich umdrehen soll, was sie auch macht. Nachdem sie Kurt sieht, rennt sie zu ihm und sie fallen sich in die Arme. Das Original stammt von Adele aus ihrem Debütalbum "19" aus dem Jahr 2008. Lyrics Marley: I've made up my mind Don't need to think it over If I'm wrong I am right Don't need to look no further This ain't lust I know this is love but, If I tell the world, I'll never say enough, 'Cause it was not said to you, And that's exactly what I need to do, If I end up with you Marley mit New Directions (New Directions): Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? (Nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Marley (mit New Directions): Even (if I knew my place?) Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh!) Marley mit New Directions: Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Marley (New Directions): Even if it, Leads nowhere (Oooo...) Marley mit New Directions harmonierend: I'd build myself up, And fly around in circles, Wait then as my heart drops, And my back begins to tingle Finally could this be it, or, Marley mit New Directions (New Directions): Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? (Leads nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Marley (mit New Directions): Even (if I knew my place?) Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh!) Marley mit New Directions: Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Marley (New Directions): Even if it, Leads nowhere (Oooo...) Yeah.. Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste? (Would it be a waste?) Even if I knew my place? (If I knew my place?) Should I leave it there? (Should I leave it there?) Should I give up, (Should I...) Or should I just (Keep on) keep on (Chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Should I just (Keep on, chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Oh! Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oooooh! New Directions (Marley): Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements, (Pavements!) Even if it leads nowhere? (Even if I, oh!) Marley mit New Directions: Or would it be a waste, If I knew my place? Marley (New Directions): Should I leave it there? (Ohhh) New Directions (Marley): Should I give up, (Should I?) Or should (Keep on) I just keep, Marley mit New Directions: Chasing pavements? Marley (New Directions): Even if it Leads nowhere (Oooo...) Fehler *Als Rachel sich auf ihrem Handy die Fotos von Finn ansieht, ist es weiß. Als sie aber kurz darauf mit Kurt telefoniert, ist es schwarz. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose